


Morning Light

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Multi, thats it thats the whole story, theres some feelings but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Janus laughed softly as Deceit scrambled across his lap, chasing the feather he was using to tease the cat. He looked up to smile at Virgil and Logan, who were on the window seat cuddling with each other and their sleeping cats, Anxiety and Logic.“Hey, love,” Janus heard, and turned around to see Roman smiling softly at him from the doorway. He beckoned the other man over to sit on the couch with him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 3: You have an animal that only you and your soulmate can see.

Janus laughed softly as Deceit scrambled across his lap, chasing the feather he was using to tease the cat. He looked up to smile at Virgil and Logan, who were on the window seat cuddling with each other and their sleeping cats, Anxiety and Logic.

“Hey, love,” Janus heard, and turned around to see Roman smiling softly at him from the doorway. He beckoned the other man over to sit on the couch with him.

“Hey,” he replied, leaning over to kiss Roman, but was interrupted by Creativity batting at his hand.

“Oh hello, dear,” he cooed, stroking Roman’s soul animal. Deceit pulled on the feather that Janus had abandoned, rolling onto his back as he played with the toy.

Patton entered the room, Morality winding through his feet. He was carrying a tray with five mugs on it – one for each of them.

“Black coffee for Logan,” he murmured, putting down the navy blue mug on the table in front of Logan and dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Coffee with sugar for Virgil.” He gave the black mug with purple dots to Virgil, carding his free hand through the others’ hair. “Black tea for Janus.” He stepped over Deceit where he was playing on the floor, passing off the black and yellow striped mug to the other man as he kissed his cheek. “Coffee with caramel syrup and whipped cream for Roman,” he said, handing his last husband his drink as he kissed the tip of his nose. “And hot chocolate with whipped cream for me!” He put down the tray on the coffee table, squishing in with Janus and Roman on the couch.

“Deceit’s feeling playful, I see?” Patton asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Janus smiled at him.

“Better now with a feather than in the middle of the night with our toes.”

“But he’s so cute-!” Patton said as he leaned down to rub the cat’s stomach. Janus chuckled, and shook his head.

“Sure, Patton.”

Roman leaned down to scoop up Morality from where she was laying on the floor as Logic stretched and turned around, kneading Virgil’s lap. Logan reached over to stroke between her ears.

“I love you all,” Virgil said. “So much. Like – I don’t know. You all know how Anxiety was my only friend in high school. And I didn’t really have anyone I could talk to. But… yeah. I dunno. I just… love you all. A lot.”

Roman put his mug down and reached across the coffee table to kiss Virgil’s knuckles. “I understand, love. I didn’t know what Creativity meant when she showed up. What I knew was that she meant the world to me. When nobody else could see her… I thought I was going crazy. But then Remus said he could see a bird that no one else could either, and so… I don’t know. I guess I thought we were going crazy together? I’m not sure. But then I met you, and you could all see her, and I could see your cats. I guess- yeah. It was… really nice. I love you all.”

Logan gave a small smile. “I love you too.”

Patton grabbed his hand. “It’s morning, and words are hard, but yeah. I love you all a lot.”

Janus leaned his head on top of Roman’s, watching Deceit growl playfully at Creativity and bat at her side.

“I love you so impossibly much.”

He dozed off in the morning sun, his loves and their soul animals together. As they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (Why did I put ten characters in a room together and make myself manage them all? I have no idea. That was fun.)
> 
> I’d never seen this as a soulmate AU before, so some explanation for what I did with it: every soulbond has a common animal that only those in the soulbond can see. These five have housecats; Remus has a bird. 
> 
> The names of their cats are their functions in the series (Roman’s cat is Creativity, Logan’s is Logic, etc).
> 
> If anybody was wondering:   
> Morality – tortoiseshell female, green eyes  
> Logic – black male, green-blue eyes  
> Creativity – white long-hair female, green eyes  
> Anxiety – orange long-hair male, yellow-green eyes  
> Deceit – Black and white male, yellow eyes
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
